biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Terrestrische ecologie
13.06.2019 # Resource-dependency isoclines with and without AMF # NEP graph # C.E.C, pF curve, trophic efficiency, extinction coefficient & Coley's hypothesis 14/06/2018 Afternoon # Resource-dependency curves # Trophic efficiency # 5 definitions 14/06/2018 Morning # Explain the graph about relation between C.E.C., and which processes take place at declining pH. # Woodland-Pasture hypothesis # 5 definitions: LAI, ericoid mycorrhiza, plant-apparancy theory, NECB, consumption efficiency 15/6/2017 # Discuss this figure extensively. (Figure is the one with highland-lowland-slope with bottom-up and top-down regulation) # Pollination induced selection: give examples and how can you test if the fitness is influenced by the expression of a pollination related trait. # Explain: V*P*Q=N, resource availability theory, soil acidity, masting, jacken-collman theory. 17/8/16 # Waarom is de wereld groen? (5pt) 2. Bespreek figuur expansie muskusrat (enkel figuur gegeven) 3. Begrippen; Enantiostylie, pF-Curve, Plaggenbodem, C.E.C, Intrinsieke en extrinsieke overcompensatie 1/8/16 1. Waarom is de wereld groen? 2. Grafieken Clarkia (centrale en perifere populaties) bespreken. 3. Begrippen: enantiostylie - bulkdensiteit - hypothese van Coley - LDD - podzol 9/06/2016 - VM - Bespreek figuur expansie muskusrat (figuur gegeven, formules niet) - Waarom is de wereld groen? - Enantiostylie, pF-curve, C.E.C., intrinsieke en extrinsieke overcompensatie, plaggenbodem 12 juni 2015, vm -gegeven: figuur van de muskusrat en formule van expansiesnelheid -Bespreek: evolutie van kruisbestuiving naar zelfbestuiving. Waarom evolueerden niet alle planten naar zelfbestuiving? Bespreek in dat verband Orchideeën en klonale planten. Woordjes: Enantiostylie, overcompensatie, Uitspoelings en aanrijkingshorizont, C.E.C., Consumptie-efficiëntie 13 juni 2014, nm - gegeven: figuur van dispersie van de muskusrat (Skellam's model) bespreken - Gegeven : twee grafieken (van Tilman's nulisoclines, voor 1 en 2 soorten) : bespreek -Woordjes: enantiostylie, podzol, c(1-p)-ep, non-rewarding orchids, pF-curve 3 vragen: 2 hoofdvragen (5pt per vraag) + 5 woordjes uitleggen (2 pt per woordje) - Bespreek volgende stelling: Het Europees landschap bestond in het Holoceen uit een dens boscomplex. - Hoe ging Tilman te werk om aan te tonen dat onder voedselrijke condities lichtcompetitie een belangrijke rol kan spelen? - Bespreek onderstaande figuur: grafiek rank abundance ivm mycorrhiza. - Fylogenetische stamboom van het genus Solanum gegeven, met aangegeven welke zelfcompatibel en welke zelfincompatibel zijn en welke zich klonaal voortplanten. Bespreek volgende figuur. Heeft het geobserveerde verband tussen mating system en compatibiliteit ook nadelen voor de plant? - Grafiek bespreken die verlies aan soorten weergeeft in functie van dispersiemechanisme en al of niet aanwezigheid van een persistente zaadbank. - Effect van herbivoren op de primaire ecosysteemproductiviteit is afhankelijk van de productiviteit van het ecosysteem. Bespreek uitvoerig en stel grafisch voor. - Geef de aanpassingen die planten in de loop der evolutie ontwikkeld hebben om zelfbestuiving te voorkomen. - Gegeven : twee grafieken (van Tilman's nulisoclines, voor 1 en 2 soorten) : bespreek - Geef 2 experimenten van verschillende auteurs waarin aangetoont wordt dat in voedselrijke omstandigheden vooral bovengrondse/lichtcompetitie belangrijk is - gegeven: 6 grafieken waarin ze floral traits, autofertility en pollinator visitations vergelijken tussen een perifere en centrale populatie van een plantensoort. Leg uit (maw hoe kan je aan deze grafieken zien dat de 2 populaties andere voortplantingsstrategiën hebben in functie van de abundantie van (gespecialiseerde) pollinatoren. - gegeven: figuur van dispersie van de muskusrat (Skellam's model) bespreken - Voor- en nadelen van zelfbestuiving, de relatie hiermee met bestuivingssysteem en klonale reproductie (waarom zijn klonale planten zelfincompatibel?), en de nectarproductie bij orchideeën. Woordjes: - R* - Janzen-Connell - Ten’s rule - Grow or defend - Herkogamie - Protandrie (wat is het verschil met delayed selfing) - Pseudocopulatie (voordelen) - Agglomeratieve clustering (is TWINSPAN agglomeratief?) - Veldcapaciteit - Permanent verwelkingspunt - Enantiostylie - C.E.C. - Podzol (symbool bodemclassificatie) - Luvisol - Plaggenbodem - Overcompensatie - Hydraulic lift - dp/dt = c(1-p) - ep - oksanen hypothese - paradox van reid - rewarding vs deceptive orchids - voordelen? - Klonale integratie - pF curve - Consumptie-efficiëntie - Uitlogings- en aanrijkingshorizont - LDD=P*V*Q - Ericoide mycorrhizae - resource availability hypothesis van coley